


baby, mind of mine

by 97babys (gyukooks)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i did not proofread this well, overuse of "baby", side cheolsoo, side soonhoon, the puppyfication of kim mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyukooks/pseuds/97babys
Summary: jeonghan doesn't usually go for cute guys, but something about the soft, sweater-vest wearing boy sitting at the bar makes him want to risk it all.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	baby, mind of mine

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for this:
> 
> vibez - zayn  
> paint it - lucky daye  
> waitin - kelela  
> jaguar - victoria monet  
> party 4 u - charli xcx

the thing is, jeonghan is more than aware that he's attractive. and a person who knows how attractive they are is a different level of dangerous. yoon jeonghan is dangerous.

tonight, he’s dressed to kill. maroon sheer shirt with a neckline deep enough for the piece to be barely considered a shirt in the first place, paired with the black leather pants soonyoung bought him for his birthday (bless his heart and his ability to pick out clothes that fit perfectly.) he carefully lined his eyes with dark kohl, adding a touch of sparkly eyeshadow to the corners of his eyes, because, why not?

his ensemble is enough to make joshua raise an eyebrow when he steps out of his bedroom. “i mean, you might as well not be wearing clothes at all.” the younger says, shaking his head. he’s one to talk: shirt sheerer than jeonghan’s, legs long in what jeonghan calls his Get Laid Quick jeans. 

a series of whistles ensues from the kitchen as seokmin and soonyoung waltz out into the living room, half empty bottles of tequila in hand.

“damn, hyung!” soonyoung calls. jeonghan grins, giving a little spin to the answer of more whoops from his younger friends. jihoon emerges shortly after from behind them, snatching the tequila bottle from soonyoung’s grip.

“you are already drunk, idiot.” jihoon says, grimacing as soonyoung drapes himself over his body. soonyoung whines for the tequila, but quiets when jihoon pets his hair soothingly. jeonghan makes a disgusted expression. love, _gross._

the five of them shuffle out of joshua and jeonghan’s apartment, heading to Their Bar downtown. jeonghan sighs approvingly as they enter, music booming in his ears, feeling the gazes already on him.

the thing is, jeonghan is more than aware that he's attractive. and his favorite feeling in the world is when people confirm this for him. on nights like these, jeonghan doesn’t actually end up taking anyone home. he goes out to bathe in the attention, the desiring looks from those all around him. call him narcissistic, but hey, it’s not a sin to be wanted. sure, he encounters the occasional crass, self assured asshole, tends to indulge said asshole even.

(“society if jeonghan stops fucking around with sleazy dickheads and finally admits to himself he really wants to be with someone who’s actually loving and caring.” joshua says, holding up his phone which shows a picture of a futuristic looking earth. 

jeonghan scoffs. “me, with a nice guy? i really don’t want a guy who plans sappy cutesy dates to a T and takes me on picnics and gives me flowers that die in like, two days. boring. i like the thrill, shua.” 

joshua gives him a knowing look. they both knew jeonghan didn’t like the “thrill” as much as he let on, that a part of him wanted the picnics and walks on the beach. but jeonghan would rather swim across the pacific ocean than ever let joshua think he was right. so he stands his ground, dances with a guy who got a little _too_ handsy that night, masking his discomfort and sucking him off in the bathroom. always ignoring the feeling in his chest that tells him it's all wrong.)

the five quickly part ways as soonyoung and jihoon shuffle off to the dance floor. (more like soonyoung forcibly drags jihoon to the dance floor.) joshua pulls seokmin and jeonghan to the bar rather abruptly, and jeonghan is about to ask why until-

“hey guys, what can i get you?” the deep voice behind the bar belongs to the object of joshua’s affections, the ever elusive choi seungcheol. _of course_ , jeonghan thinks. joshua has been chasing this guy for months now, laying down all his tricks and lines, pulling out the Get Laid Quick jeans just about every time they come to the bar. either seungcheol is married with five kids or just absolutely clueless. jeonghan assumes its the latter. 

joshua leans too far over the bar, face inches from seungcheol’s, the flimsy material of his shirt leaving the greater part of his chest exposed. “hey cheollie, just the usual for me.'' joshua says in his sultriest tone. jeonghan resists the urge to roll his eyes, joshua might as well just ask him to take him right there on the bar. seokmin and jeonghan place their orders and seungcheol gives them a soft smile. “coming right up.” he says, in his friendly (too friendly) tone.

as soon as seungcheol turns to another customer, joshua bangs his head down onto the bar and groans. jeonghan snickers at his misery while seokmin strokes gently through his hair. “it’s okay hyung, he’ll come around.” seokmin says, looking to jeonghan for support.

“he barely even looked at me. i wore all this shit. for what?” joshua moans, putting his hands in his hair. he turns his head to stare unabashedly at seungcheol making their drinks across the bar, his eyes tracing down the older’s figure. “god, look at his arms. i just need him to throw me on the bed and-” thankfully, joshua’s rant is cut short by the loud cheers and shouts coming closer to the bar. 

the three turn as a group of six men sit down, the blond guy on the right waving at seungcheol. “yo, cheol, 10 shots of tequila for our birthday boy!” he shouts, putting his hands on the shoulders of the boy sitting in the middle. 

jeonghan’s eyes widen. the birthday boy in question is handsome, for sure, more than handsome, he would look like a model off duty if not for the initial reason for jeonghan’s shock: the oversized sweater vest paired with slacks the guy is sporting. jeonghan almost giggles, who wears a _sweater vest_ to a gay bar? this clearly isn’t Sweater Boy’s scene, evident more by the way he blushes and curls in on himself as his friends cheer around him.

“jun hyung, you know i’m bad with alcohol-” Sweater Boy gets cut off as his friend on the left shoves a shot into his hand.

“mingyu hyung, it’s your birthday, go a little crazy!” the guy says. Sweater Boy, _mingyu_ , shakes his head as he gracelessly downs the shot, grimacing as it goes. his friends all cheer, handing him another shot. 

“so, the thrill?” jeonghan turns abruptly to glare at joshua, giving him his signature Told You smirk. 

“fuck you. i can appreciate a cute guy. go back to thirsting over someone who doesn’t even give you the time of day.” joshua narrows his eyes, but quickly changes his expression as seungcheol approaches them again.

“here are your drinks, guys, enjoy.” he says, smiling with the utmost professionalism as he places their drinks on the bar. joshua opens his mouth to speak, but seungcheol turns away to another group before he even utters a syllable. joshua stays frozen like that for about ten seconds, jeonghan and seokmin cackling at his complete failure.

joshua groans, even louder than before, quickly downing the fruity drink he ordered, grabbing onto their hands. “fuck this. let’s dance.” jeonghan lets go of his hands and waves his drink in the air.

“i’m not done yet, shua.” he says, smirking as he takes another sip. joshua frowns, knowing jeonghan’s intentions all too well. 

“fake bitch, you just want to ogle pretty boy over there. whatever, let’s go seokmin.” the two rush off to the dancefloor, not giving jeonghan a chance to respond.

jeonghan slowly sips on his drink, subtly staring over at mingyu and his friends. they’re still currently shoving shots down his throat, cheering as he takes each one. jeonghan smiles, watching mingyu’s gorgeously tanned skin flush deeply with red. he takes the chance to admire the other’s features, appreciating the curve of his nose, the sharp lines of his eyebrows. mingyu’s eyes are dark in color, but full of light, glowing as he smiles at his friends, despite his feigned exasperated demeanor. 

jeonghan snaps out of his daze when seungcheol approaches him again with his signature friendly smile. jeonghan downs his drink and points accusingly at seungcheol.

“look, do you think joshua is hot or are you a baby daddy?” that was not how that was supposed to come out. seungcheol splutters, obviously not prepared for this sudden interrogation.

“i- what?”

jeonghan smacks his lips and forcefully sets the glass down as he looks up at seungcheol with narrowed eyes. “joshua has been wanting you to rail him and then take him on a nice candlelit dinner for like, months now. are you into him or not?” jeonghan says. he realizes the bluntness of his words, but if he has to hear joshua rant about the seven prominent veins in seungcheol’s right bicep again, he might jump into the han river.

“he likes me? i mean, of course, i like him, i wait every saturday night in hopes you guys come in and i watch him dance all night but he’s so perfect why would he want _me_ out of all the guys he dances with i just thought he was being flirty i was always just nervous i mean he looks like _that_ i never knew-” jeonghan wants to bang his head against the wall.

“i’m going to stop your borderline stalkerish rant right there. for the love of god, just ask him out. then dick him down or whatever. i am extremely sick of you two.” jeonghan ignores seungcheol’s stuttered reply in favor of looking back over at mingyu and his friends. four of them are desperately pulling at his limbs, obviously trying to get him to the dance floor, while he shakes his head in protest. ( _he’s tall_. jeonghan’s brain helpfully provides.) 

“we need to get you laid, hyung!” one of the boys shouts. the other three cheer in response. mingyu puts his head in his hands. _cute_. 

“guys, i drank way too much, i’m going to topple over, just give me a second, i’ll meet you guys out there, i promise.” they frown but relent, all but mingyu heading to dance. jeonghan waves seungcheol off, downing seokmin’s unfinished drink, and saunters over to the other side of the bar. 

amidst his pursuit, jeonghan considers the weight of what he’s doing. it’s been months, nay, years, since he’s hit on another guy himself. jeonghan is so used to be wanted, to being pursued, to being the center of attention, yet something about mingyu makes him want to try it for himself. he’s drawn to the sweater vest wearing, alcohol hating, tall-dark-and-handsome of it all. 

he plops himself down into the seat next to mingyu, who turns abruptly, eyes widening as jeonghan rests his arm against the bar. a little bit of the water he was sipping on dribbles down his chin, and upon realization, he hastily wipes at it. jeonghan giggles a little. _he’s cute. very cute. too cute._ jeonghan isn’t supposed to like cute. 

“hey cutie, you don’t look like you come here often.” jeonghan says, fully aware of the greasiness in his voice. 

“um, no, my friends insisted, um, for my b-birthday. 23 today.” mingyu says softly. his voice is deep and raspy, it nearly brings jeonghan to tears. “i’m mingyu, kim mingyu.”

“i know, i heard your friends talking.” mingyu groans in response. “well, happy birthday _kim_ mingyu. i’m jeonghan, it is _very_ nice to meet you. though, i think you’d have to call me hyung.” jeonghan practically feels the honey dripping from his words.

mingyu blushes in response, and jeonghan feels his heart racing. he wants to make the younger do that all the time, wants to see it travel down his glowing skin as he lays beneath jeonghan, soft hair tousled against his pillows, voice breathless and- “okay, _hyung_. and sorry for them, seriously. seungkwan and vernon are always so freaking loud when they drink vodka.”

_Freaking?_ “so, what do you do, sweetheart?” jeonghan leans his chin against the palm of his hand. he tests the waters with the endearment, feeling far too pleased when mingyu’s blush deepens. 

“um, i work at the kids section of the local library. i do love what i do. i think helping kids foster a love for reading is really fulfilling. um, i especially love reading for the kids, and making little voices for the different characters in the books. i don’t really get out too much. i prefer staying home with my dogs and watch kdramas. i mean sometimes i let my friend minghao take me to an exhibition or two, and i also volunteer at the animal shelter. i adopted my two dogs, milk and honey, from there. i think it’s heartbreaking the way some people treat their pets. but sometimes i read out loud to the animals there, apparently it calms them. i practice my voices and stuff.” he pauses his rant to giggle a little ( _fuck that is so cute)_ before stopping abruptly again, blush returning as his eyes widen. “holy crap, that made me sound so lame. i literally just told a pretty stranger that i enjoy reading children’s stories to animals more than i enjoy going out and- i just said pretty stranger out loud, didn’t i? oh gosh.”

jeonghan giggles before grabbing at mingyu’s wrist, shaking his head. “not lame at all. very cute actually. let me buy you a drink, cutie.” the blush deepens to an impossible red, beginning to travel down his neck and to his ears, and jeonghan just can’t get enough.

“y-you want to buy _me_ a drink?” he asks softly.

“of course, you are the birthday boy.” jeonghan flags down seungcheol and orders the pink fruity concoction joshua had been drinking for mingyu, he thinks its fitting for the other’s personality.

“thank you.” he whispers. “so, um- jeonghan hyung, what do you do?”

jeonghan barely registers the question as he basks in the pleasure of hearing mingyu say _jeonghan hyung_ . there’s something so perfect about the lilt of his voice, jeonghan is starting to think all of him is perfect. kim mingyu the handsome and tall children’s librarian, lover of art, animal shelter volunteer, sweater vest wearer, ever so polite and kind. kim mingyu who thinks he’s pretty and calls him hyung in the softest tone. kim mingyu who he’s known for roughly five minutes but is already smitten for. _goddamnit joshua_. 

“i’m attending law school. it’s a pain in the ass, but i really want to make a difference by helping the little guys.” jeonghan replies in all honesty. mingyu nods sincerely.

“wow, you must be super smart. i’ve heard from people how hard law school is. you’re really cool, hyung.” mingyu replies, eyes shining with genuine admiration. jeonghan thinks he’s in love. 

“yeah? do you like smart guys, mingyu-yah?” jeonghan asks, flirtatiousness overcoming his senses again. 

“and if i do?” mingyu replies. jeonghan raises an eyebrow, unprepared for that bout of boldness from the younger. yet, it goes as quickly as it comes as mingyu shoves his head in his hands. “that was so cheesy, i’m so sorry. i just think it’s cool that-” jeonghan cuts off what he anticipates to be another long rant from the other.

“it was cute, baby.” mingyu’s body shudders slightly with the new nickname, and _oh_ , that one was special. “it seems like you’re not used to people talking to you like this.”

mingyu shrugs. “not really. like i said, i don’t really go out that much. and i don’t really think i’m that special.” he says, voice trailing off into a whisper.

jeonghan almost scoffs. he wants to tell mingyu that he’s the most attractive person he’s ever seen without sounding too eager, but he realizes there’s no way to actually do that, so he settles for saying: “even then. i’d imagine people throw themselves at you when you’re just walking down the street.”

“ah, well. i tend to make myself small, i guess. at least that’s what my friends tell me. they try to get me to put myself out there, but as you can probably tell, i’m not really good at this stuff, flirting and all that.” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“are you saying you’re trying to flirt with me?” jeonghan asks, devilishly. he feels the ghost of joshua watching him with an unimpressed expression, but the remark gets another delicious flush out of mingyu, so it’s 100% worth it. “not that i mind, i’d let a pretty boy like you flirt with me any time of day.”

“i think hyung is way prettier.” mingyu whispers back and _god_ , jeonghan wants to kiss him.

any other time, and jeonghan would take this as a cue to get even more flirtatious, maybe drag mingyu to the dance floor and bask in his attentions. continue to develop a sultry, heated environment, and get the other just where he wanted him. yet something in his heart prompts him to prolong the simple conversations and he says: “tell me more about the exhibitions you like.” mingyu looks surprised, but nods.

he listens to mingyu tell him about the photography he and his friend went to go look at the other day, ordering a few more drinks for the younger without even really thinking about it. jeonghan finds it jarring how much he simply enjoys hearing mingyu _speak_ , realizing he would listen to the other boy for hours on end, that he was perfectly content focusing on mingyu and the way his words catch on an endearing lisp on occasion, eyes still shining with passion. he’s even more gorgeous like this, animated and bursting with joy. 

“sorry, hyung. i’ve been ranting for like ten minutes now.” mingyu says. jeonghan shakes his head. he hadn’t even realized how much time had passed, thoroughly enchanted by mingyu’s words. 

“don’t apologize. i like hearing you talk.” he replies, honestly. 

“really? you don’t seem like you come to bars to hear strangers talk about their hobbies.” mingyu says, laughing slightly. then suddenly he jolts up, grabbing jeonghan’s wrist in alarm. “oh gosh, i did not mean it like that. i meant like - you seem like you like to dance more, or- you have every right to do whatever you want, i could never, i would _never_ judge anyone- gosh i’m just so nervous, you’re so-” did he fall from heaven? jeonghan had never met a more polite person in his whole life. he giggles again, resting his hand over mingyu’s. ( _he has big hands_. more helpful commentary from the horny part of his brain activated by whatever the hell was in seokmin’s drink.)

“relax, mingyu-yah. besides, i don’t think we’re strangers anymore.” he says. 

“what are we then?” mingyu whispers, eyes shining with hopefulness (jeonghan is briefly reminded of the golden retriever he had as a kid). he wears his heart on his sleeve, jeonghan realizes, emotions revealed to the world with no fear. part of jeonghan envies it, the other part wants to protect the boy in front of him from any harm.

“whatever you want us to be.” jeonghan realizes the younger is struggling for a response, so he takes pity on him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of his seat. “c’mon baby, let’s dance.”

mingyu follows suit without much resistance, and they settle somewhere in the middle of sweaty, crowded bodies. the space is beyond cramped, but jeonghan could care less, there’s only one thing in his sight of his vision. mingyu clearly does not know what he is doing, reaching his hands awkwardly, not sure if he can touch jeonghan or not. jeonghan helps him out by placing the younger’s ~~big~~ hands on his waist, while he hooks his arms around the taller’s shoulders. now that mingyu’s standing up, jeonghan can see how tall he really is, how he visibly towers over jeonghan, shoulders broad and legs that go on for miles. upon realizing how much the height difference is affecting him, he briefly wonders if he has a thing for tall guys. (more like just a thing for mingyu.)

jeonghan leads their movements, swaying back and forth in his usual fashion. mingyu’s a quick learner, eventually overcoming the awkward motions of his longer limbs and growing his confidence in moving his body to the rhythm. 

“can i ask a random question? why do you swear like a fifth grader?” jeonghan asks. it had been a thought on his mind, noticing the way mingyu said things like freaking, crap, and gosh. (jeonghan, on the other hand, swears like a middle schooler who’s just discovered gaming youtubers.)

mingyu blushes. “um, well, i try to train myself not to swear because i work with kids. i guess i just picked up the things they say. it’s pretty stupid, i know.” for the 100th time that night, jeonghan wants to cry. every time the younger opens his mouth, he says something so devastatingly endearing. kim mingyu is perfect, this is a fact he has solidified in his mind.

however, just as much as kim mingyu is cute, he is undoubtedly hot. the newfound confidence in dancing, coupled with the alcohol flowing through his blood does nothing to help this fact. jeonghan’s eye catches on a droplet of sweat dripping down his neck and all he wants to do is lean in and-

“hyuuungggg.” mingyu drawls, leaning his head farther forward to rest on jeonghan’s shoulder. he’s _wasted_ , jeonghan realizes. he hadn’t noticed how mingyu’s movements had gotten sloppier and words more slurred. “can i tell you a secret?”

jeonghan strokes mingyu’s hair far too gently for the situation they’re currently in. “what is it, baby?”

“i want to kiss you. like so bad. ever since you sat down in front of me. you’re so pretty.” mingyu slurs, lifting his head to look earnestly into jeonghan’s eyes. jeonghan’s pulse quickens, the air suddenly feeling a couple hundred degrees hotter than it was a few moments ago.

“is that so?” mingyu nods rapidly, body still moving, albeit much slower. “i would love to kiss you, baby, but i don’t think you’re in any state to be making decisions right now.” mingyu whines at that (the prior image of his golden retriever flashes in his mind again), pout on his lips beginning to form and jeonghan may just give in. but a more rational part of his brain (the Horny Cortex will not win today, jeonghan decides) snaps him to attention, and he trails his hand down to clasp mingyu’s. 

“how about this? how about i find one of your friends to take you home safe and sound? and then this weekend, you let me take you out for dinner.” jeonghan says softly, other hand back to mingyu’s hair. 

mingyu scrunches his nose in thought, alcohol addled mind processing jeonghan’s words. “will you let me kiss you after dinner?” he asks, completely seriously, and oh _god_ , jeonghan really is about to give in.

“i’ll let you kiss me as much as you want.” he replies, tone dripping with amusement and adoration. mingyu gives a soft smile, eyes closed and nods.

“be careful. a promise like that and i may not let you go the whole night.” jeonghan smirks and snorts softly at the innuendo, making mingyu’s head jolt up from where it was beginning to rest against the older’s shoulder again. “nooooo, not like that! i completely respect your honor and would never- i was raised well, i promise. my mom would be so disappointed if she knew i said something like that, oh my gosh. i meant, i just want to kiss you for a long time, just kiss you. not that i don’t want to do other things because that is _so_ not true, i mean i’ve been fighting off a boner all night just from the way you look at me, but i would never try anything without your full consent and agreement and-” jeonghan presses a finger to his lips.

“c’mon big boy, you’re absolutely sloshed. let’s get you to your friends.” jeonghan drags him around the dance floor until they eventually find mingyu’s group of friends. the blond boy from earlier is in the middle of a circle they’ve formed, breakdancing as the people around them cheer. he looks up and notices mingyu behind jeonghan, jumping up and rushing towards them.

“holy shit, you’re hot, are you taking our boy home?” he says, and two boys next to him whoop. the boy behind him gives jeonghan a sharp glare, silently judging his character for wanting to take a clearly intoxicated boy home. jeonghan briefly wonders if this is minghao, he remembers mingyu mentioning how protective he is over his friend. 

jeonghan quickly shakes his head, feeling the guy’s gaze burn into the side of his face. “no, no, i just came to bring him back to you guys. i think you should take him home, he’s a little _gone_.” 

they all nod in appreciation to him. “wait, before you go.” he pulls a sharpie out of his back pocket (he pays no mind as to why he had that on hand, he was probably supposed to grab a condom instead.) and grabs mingyu’s limp hand, scribbling down his number.

“don’t forget about our plans, mingyu-yah.” he says, sultry tone returning for a final swing. mingyu giggles and clutches his hand back to his chest. in a moment of recklessness, he leans up to plant a kiss on mingyu’s cheek. “as a birthday gift.” mingyu flushes deeper than ever before. 

“bye hannie hyung!” mingyu calls as his friends drag him off. once they think they’re out of earshot, they begin shouting and cheering at mingyu: “he’s getting laid!”. jeonghan shakes his head in amusement, turning around to find joshua when he comes face to face with the man himself, sporting a smirk that would make jeonghan angry on any other day, but right now, he feels like he’s on cloud nine.

“hannie hyung, huh.” joshua says. he looks like someone who’s just won an olympic gold. jeonghan says nothing in reply, heart still pounding from the way the nickname sounded coming from mingyu.

“i told you so.” joshua lilts in a sing-songy tone, leaning annoyingly against jeonghan’s side as they shuffle through the crowd to go collect their three other friends. jeonghan shrugs. “what, no retaliation? no defensive remark? not even gonna slap the back of my head?”

“nah. i already told seungcheol you want him to rail you over at the bar an hour ago, i think that’s punishment enough.” 

\--

and they do go on the date. jeonghan pays, and buys mingyu a small cake. in return, he kisses mingyu for what felt like hours in front of the younger’s apartment. 

for their second date, mingyu takes him on a picnic that he apparently planned for 3 days beforehand, jeonghan loves every second of it. he gives jeonghan flowers, that jeonghan places on his kitchen island, refusing to throw them away until days after they wilt, because mingyu gave them to him. then they go on a third date and a fourth and jeonghan never gets tired of hearing mingyu talk about anything and everything.

(after their fourth date, jeonghan gets mingyu’s golden skin against his soft white sheets, gets to feel just how soft his hair is as its gently tugged, gets to hear all the soft, desperate sounds he makes, gets to watch him writhe as jeonghan takes him apart, piece by piece.)

and as he lays on the couch in mingyu’s apartment (it’s more _their_ apartment for how often jeonghan stays there), the younger’s hands intertwined with his, his back pressed to jeonghan’s chest, jeonghan realizes the thrill in this feeling of pure contentment. yeah. he likes the thrill.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first svt fic ever...... i didn't proofread this because i wrote it at 2 am after watching mingyu compilations on yt for like 3 hours so please ignore any errors!!!!! anyway, i love kim mingyu and this is my official contribution to the gyuhan community. 
> 
> this is pretty much what i think mingyu would be like if he wasn't an idol... hehe.


End file.
